Talk:Miniature/Archive 2
Mini pet uses Does anayone else here think anet might be planning to give minipets some use? I read all this stuff about them being knocked down or healed. Could this be possible or is it just a glitch?68.193.113.198 Mini Pet Assigned Drops One night a couple of weeks ago, some guildies and I were out messing around with the dead sword farm. One of them dropped out of the group in the middle of the farm and went off line. All of his Items were reassigned to my "Birthday Hydra Doll". Strangely I couldn't pick them up. The other guy that was with me could though.Sorry, no pics, but it was true. A glitch caused by the one guy disconnecting is all I can assume. Although while we were out in that zone, we did notice my hydra had been renamed to "Birthday Hydra Doll". Any one else? Crud, been a while, what am I doing wrong where the data isn't posting properly. I'm sorry HungryArmadillo 19:03, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :Black space at the beginning will cause that. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 19:15, 14 May 2007 (CDT) First Birthday, Second Year Do we know now what happen if I created a char after April 2006? Will I get a birthday present from the first or the second annual series? :See bottom of this page. Your character's first birthday will get a first series prize, and the second a second one. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 04:23, 28 April 2007 (CDT) Second Annual Series I think the second series of birthday presents is now released, I've seen someone with a purple Palawa Joko at LA. :is definitely out - postings are occurring on the main page. I got a mini-Koss this morning.--Falseprophet 10:24, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Knock Down I've known this for a long time, and that is if you're effecteded by AoE KD your miniature will also get knocked down. Miniatures have a few other effects too, I think they can give channeling energy if you have Shiro, but I'm not sure if that's entirely true. Some types of miniatures can't be knocked down though, or at least it's not as visible. For a fact I know Shiro and Charr Shawman can be KDed. 12.181.68.234 23:39, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :Noticed that for my Mini Temple Guardian too. I'm pretty sure it works at least with Giant Stomp, I gotta try that with my pets.. --zeeZ 16:23, 30 October 2006 (CST) :I saw a Temple Guardian, Varesh, Hydra and Kuunavang all getting knocked down by Giant_Stomp --zeeZ 15:45, 4 November 2006 (CST) Miniature pets even can be "indirectly healed": if you use e.x. Healing Seed or Healing Burst and the miniature pet is near the person being healed you will see those little blue sparkles above it. In case of Healing Burst the spell will even cost the additional 5 mana. T.T.H. 03:49, 22 November 2006 (CST) :I wonder if it contributes as an ally for "adjacent" purposes, like for Horns of the Ox. — [[User:Feurin Longcastle|'Feurin Longcastle']] 13:09, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::I tried that out against an Oni, the minipet actually prevents the knockdown (Via Horns of the Ox) of both you AND the enemy (I used it against the oni and it wasn't knocked down), so its kinda double sided, I feel betrayed by my hydra... Wyvern Afini 13:18, 18 February 2007 (CST) I've seen a similar effect for a while when farming, as it triggers the green damage puff from Spiteful Spirit. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 06:38, 26 February 2007 (CST) Targetting Minipets The article says that you are unable to target a Minipet...However I managed to target mine (and interestingly discover that they are called 'Dolls' It also seemed to carry the icon stating the size of my party. This may be a glitch with the new minipets but thought it was worth a note. I've linked to a couple of screenies for proof by the way. http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f231/chronicinability/gw097.jpg http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f231/chronicinability/gw096.jpg **I have also been able to target someone else's Mini Gray Giant in Shing Jea. although it said "Miniature Gray Giant" and was level 1. Sorry, but no screen shot. ---Archmaster936 18:35 17, February 2007 I have targeted others mini's as well, I have a few screens too. I wonder what can cause this and why? B.N 17:38, 19 February 2007 (CST) The article still states that minipets cannot be targetted, however there has since been another update and targetting minipets is still possible so i think this should be changed. --Chronicinability 23:56, 21 February 2007 (CST) Actual doll names Through a past bug, and a newer one at this weekend, people have been able to select and view the names of the items. Move "Minature Hydra" to "Birthday Hydra Doll" etc? http://www4.ncsu.edu/~ajdeboer/guildwars/hydra.bmp http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v187/lursey/gw645.jpg http://img406.imageshack.us/img406/1850/gw057lv6.jpg and so on — Skuld 04:11, 18 February 2007 (CST) :You might notice that most of the miniatures don't have articles of their own... We've just used their actual creature's article, with the exception of the Miniature Pig and the Miniature Gray Giant. --Rainith 04:15, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::This is not my day :P I moused over grey giant and assumed the rest had pages too.. ah well ^^ — Skuld 04:17, 18 February 2007 (CST) :::They could be created as redirects to this article. -- (talk) 04:45, 18 February 2007 (CST) Sounds? Which minipets make sounds? --Ttnonose 06:47, 20 February 2007 (CST) :Only ones I can think of off the top of my head are Kuunavang, Charr Shaman, Jungle Troll. Pretty sure there's more but I don't quite remember at the moment --Blobulator 00:27, 21 February 2007 (CST) ::Whiptail makes a chittering sound, and I think the hydra does a mini-roar. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 06:44, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::I believe my mini turtle can make a stomping noise, but I can't confirm that. Mightywayne 06:43, 28 February 2007 (CST) ::::I can say that mini Fungal Wallows definetly make sounds, the sound of a running fungal wallow =P *notices it all the time on my necromancer* :::::Mini Kirin makes a bubbly erm....some sort of a noise anyway. Pretty rare though. Actual number of limited minipets Concerning the Rollerbeete the page states that there are top lists for every continent. Could anybody confirm that? I was only able to find the European one, even on the American GW-homepage (It must be the European one or a global one, as I'm on it). And there is another question that comes to my mind: Did anybody NOT on the top list get a beetle? As there are lot's of accounts which have more than one entry, there must be either people who got a beetle though not beeing in the list or there are less that 100 Beetles (per list). --Kai Neah Nung 20:55, 21 February 2007 (CST) About the above statement, I cant even find ONE page that states it was 100 per continent, or "Reigon" I have 2 acconts one for UK and one for US and I have to say that the names on the lists are the same for the two diffrent servers! can anyone PLEASE Confirm if there was 500 or only 100? :: There are actually less then 100 ingame: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showpost.php?p=2577438&postcount=47 Annual Series Just wondering, my oldest char is coming up on one year in April, so will he get a first annual present or a second year one for the second year of Guild Wars? Or will it have a chance of either?--Cursed Condemner 17:39, 25 February 2007 (CST) :He'll get a first annual present. It's based on how old the character is, nothing else. --Shattered Self 07:16, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::Actually, until April 2007 this will not be confirmed. Two of the several possibilities are that either all characters will recieve a first annual series present on their first birthday and a second annual series present on their second, or that any character created after April 2006 will be wholly unable to get a first series present, instead recieving a second annual series present on their first birthday (The more likely scenario in my opinion). Other suggested possibilities have been that existing minipets may become Level 2 on a character's second birthday (a suggestion stemming from the recent appearance of the "Birthday Doll Lvl 1" tags on some minipets, patched out as a bug but possibly underlying code for a forthcoming update) or that the second birthday present may in fact be of a wholly new, non-minipet type. Until Anet release concrete info regarding this, and the article can cite that as source, we do not know what will happen next month. --Sunyavadin 05:29, 5 March 2007 (GMT) :::And one more possibility: No more presents on a second birthday. Would be lame and I don't believe in it, but it's still possible. -- (talk) 05:10, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::::Gaile has confirmed: a new set of miniatures will be coming. http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10124585 - Sunyavadin 23:46, 18 March 2007 (GMT) New Mini Pet?? - Ghostly Hero Is it real? :Yea it is http://guildwars.incgamers.com/forums/showthread.php?p=4723018 I made the topic I saw it ingame--Dr.D 11:27, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::It's definitely real. Gaile confirmed it further down in this threadhttp://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10124064Tknorris 13:12, 26 February 2007 (CST) :yeh someone in LaG's group got it last night from the HoH chest — Skuld 13:10, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::Updated the image links for it Atma 00:48, 7 March 2007 (CST) ::::Reverted the update ... the image of the ICON goes there, not the image of the mini pet. The mini-pet image is further down the page in the gallery. --- Barek (talk • ) - 00:50, 7 March 2007 (CST) :::Ooops. My bad. Sorry about that. Atma 00:04, 8 March 2007 (CST) Including real names? In bone palace today I was pulling up multiple miniatures, and I got a "Collectors Edition Varesh Doll" to pop up when I used my varesh, Using the same stratagy I got the names of a few others, is this information of any value or should it just be disregarded? Match 15:36, 26 February 2007 (CST) :At most, I would say make those redirects to this article. No need to list all of those names, but a single comment in the notes section may be reasonable. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:40, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::If no one's ever going to end up typing those names in to search, there's no reason for a redirect, but noting the names here would be good. --Fyren 19:49, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::Good argument not to use the redirect - although I still don't think we need to list the "doll" names; just a general comment in the notes section seems adequate to me. --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:15, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::::Um... I don't think they mean typing that name into the search. I think they mean actually seeing that name pop up when they (opened) their Varesh in a town or Outpost. See the bottom of the miniatures page where the Birthday Bone Dragon Doll is listed. I was wondering about this as my minis arent displaying names or levels. Is this a glitch or a partial update? ) - 16:37, 20 March 2007 (CST) Kuunavang re-visited? What has happened to Mini Kuunie? How come she appears to have dropped off the list? I know she's been out of favour for a while, but that's no reason for her to lose her role on this list as well...!! --Altariel Noldorin 18:56, 26 February 2007 (CST) :Still on the list ... scroll down further (not alphabetical for whatever reason). --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:58, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::They are sorted by method of availability. -- (talk) 19:20, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::To me, being fully alphabetic would be more useful. Anyone coming to the list will likely know the name of the one they want info on ... the method of acquisition isn't very likely to be known, so isn't all that useful for finding the miniature on the list. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:23, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::::The problem with the current sortng is that finding something acording to name isn't as easy, although the miniatures are listed alphabetically within the method of aqcuirement/rarity. The problem with alphabetical sorting is that it is really hard to find anything according to availability, which is imho more helpfull to users. -- (talk) 19:47, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::::I've redone the table, please give feedback. -- (talk) 20:03, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::::I still don't see the value of the availability sort - but this change does at least help some to make it more obvious how it's sorted. :::::The real question to me is how is someone going to come at this list? Are they going to come at it saying "What were the available miniatures from such-and-such", or will they come saying "What information is available on Miniature so-and-so"? To me, it would usually be the second one as I suspect the majority of users are mainly wanting to see what a particular miniature looks like, which would mean alphabetical should be the primary sort key. From there, they can see what the availability was next to the name. :::::On a side note ... what is the intended use of the "Notes" column? It's blank in every case. --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:12, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::::::When I originally created the table, they were in alphabetical order. Although I still think that that is more useful than by acquisition method, I didn't want to make an issue of it. "Notes" was created for things like "roars" or "wings make a flapping sound", or "only 100 are available". I just didn't have enough miniatures or knowledge to actually put stuff in there at the time. - Lord Ehzed 22:59, 26 February 2007 (CST) (PS - Original discussion regarding the order is under "Complete Overhaul" above.) :::::::In response to: "To me, it would usually be the second one as I suspect the majority of users are mainly wanting to see what a particular miniature looks like" The gallery below is there for this use and it is sorted fully alphabetically. -- (talk) 00:56, 27 February 2007 (CST) Kanaxai Miniature Picture Well with the lighting and angle of that picture, it's very hard to make out any of the details on the Kanaxai Miniature from the current picture. Anyway in a recent thread on GWOnline about the new Ghostly Hero Miniature, someone posted a screenshot of the Kanaxai Miniature asking if it was new too. Though there were characters in the background it was a much clearer picture than the one currently in the miniature gallery. I was just wondering if this picture would be better to put into the gallery over the old one (I didn't want to go over the old one if it's still considered better by guildwiki's guidelines). Heres the image: I made it the same size as the Miniature Yeti one incase there was something about sizing and thumbnails, since the Yeti one looked fine. Original Link To The Person's Screenshot: http://img337.imageshack.us/img337/8245/gw378nf6.jpg --Blobulator 01:40, 27 February 2007 (CST) New ones everday,are more to be found?Is the end near,will we be able to sell our crappy pets anymore? well just a notice,but a-net has been mass releasing new pets into the game,started with a varesh and gray giant,and now a ghostly hero,come on, i cant afford to keep buying more and more for my collection :(,but as the ghostly hero came out of a chest,would that mean others may be found too?if im walking through shing jea and pop open a 40gp chest will a mini abbadon or some other brand new mini pet no one has ever seen come out?><.But as another topic,the main point i could think of for anet releaseing so many new ones was the major decline in the first annual series value,but seing as the market is being flooded with these new ones, i think the economy will be screwed.No one at all wants to buy the old ones anymore, all i see now is wtb-mini kanaxia,oni,yeti,mallyx,naga,panda,etc.how will we sell our doubles of the old ones now.Point is, its either a-net stops mass produceing new pets or a garbage can fire with people throwing mini pets in it at dis 1 LA.Snipey lizard 20:38, 27 February 2007 (CST) And the Answer is... Garbage Can Fire. But regardless, they'll always be worth at least 3-5k, just 'cause they're better then nothing. See pricing on Mini-Whiptail. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 20:33, 27 February 2007 (CST) :You say: "come on, i cant afford to keep buying more and more for my collection" and "No one at all wants to buy the old ones anymore". If no one wants them, prices are down. Not a problem for a collector then. Also, are you serious with your 40g chest miniature drops? Ofcourse ANet wont do that. The HoH chest is the single chest in the game which is opened less than any other chest type (of the high level chests anyway) as it can only be opened once every 8 minute by all GW players, where the other high level chests get opened constantly by dozens, hundreds or thousands of players. You can be pretty sure that this is the only ches dropping them. :Why do you even make such a fuss now after the Ghostly Hero? Why not after the Coffer of Whispers mini? Why not after the collectors edition minis? Why not after the magazine promo minis? I see the GH mini as the smallest problem considering mini influx. Besides, isn't it nice that anyone can afford a mini? Those with more money can show off with more expensive minis then. -- (talk) 05:22, 28 February 2007 (CST) My reply statement to this debate is...........yo momma,lol jk,but my point is that the market is still being flooded,there is a new one everyday,obviously they are rare,but the only problem i see here is the magazine promo and IN GAME ones, as these have no limit,players will only go to these areas for them now,and its gonna be another varesh and gray giant catastrophe.And i already have the first annual less wanted ones,got em awhile ago,but i dont seem to be able to afford 200-800 ectos atm,as many others,so :P..........the 40gp shing jea chest was just an expression to how this will turn out,more and more types/numbers of these pets=lesser value,even though some are really unwanted now,aka the pig,there should be a limit to the numbers so the market won't crash,this can hurt all the economy in the game,not just the pet market,and plus its really getting annoying to just see people saying this: wtb mini kanaxia,panda,oni,yeti,naga,mallyx-100k+xx ectos to 800 ectos,.....will also buy mini shiro....4k,(*buyer is embarrassed to be the only one wanting an old,over populated pet. well my main point out of all this is that there has to be a limit to the numbers,either they stop mass produceing them or put a set limit to how many can be in the game,or we dump all the pets in a mass crevace and drop a nuke in it just to stable the money flow,for a week or so......Snipey lizard 15:50, 28 February 2007 (CST) :You seem to be missing the point. "as these have no limit,players will only go to these areas for them now" So what? Only one chest is presented for the whole population every 8 minutes. There wont be more chests for more players trying to get to HoH. And what does it matter if ANet adds miniatures which can be farmed? -- (talk) 16:39, 28 February 2007 (CST) Archive? "WARNING: This page is 42 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections." --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 20:33, 27 February 2007 (CST) :I'm doing the archiving atm. -- (talk) 06:48, 28 February 2007 (CST) :Archived. -- (talk) 06:54, 28 February 2007 (CST) Levels? I was in Yohlon Haven earlier today and some minipets had levels over their head. My mini Kuunavang had a lvl1 above her. Yet a mini Prince Rurik was left out. I will get a pic up in a sec. Laforge 00:21, 1 March 2007 (CST) here is the image http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Mini_pet_level.jpg Laforge 00:21, 1 March 2007 (CST) I have indeed seen that too over my Jade Armor. I thought it was a glitch, so I put it away and pulled it back out, but then it was gone. -- TehSlug Newest figures Can anyone confirm/deny these? http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Miniature&diff=684107&oldid=684048 — Skuld 10:10, 1 March 2007 (CST) This's the first time I've heard of these. Definitely cannot confirm. Sounds odd that they would release more Kanaxais (12) than Pandas (10). :Those 12 Kanaxais were given in Taiwan regioin promotional event, and was announced by Taiwan GW official site (official page in Chinese). The promotion was a program to introduce friends to buy GW Taiwan version. Actaully there were 50 Kanaxais available, but at the end only 12 of them were given (obviously it was not a sucessful promotion). :Those 10 pandas are prizes of another wallpaper design contest (to celebrate the 1st anniversary of GW in Taiwan region), but not yet given, because the result will be announced on 9 March (official page in Chinese). --Michfho 21:02, 3 March 2007 (CST) I've always wonderd... Can pvp characters get mini pets. Im guessing they can but im not sure.--Blade (talk| ) 11:44, 1 March 2007 (CST) :Yes. They can use them and can get one if they get to the aeg of 1 year. -- (talk) 14:09, 1 March 2007 (CST) And if they win in HOH and get a mini ghostly hero.--TheDrifter 21:36, 1 March 2007 (CST) Whats with all these promo minipet giving away things being in Japan and Taiwan : and for "helping new players" even... sheesh, I do that all the time.. I suppose I should stop; then maybe we'd get an offer for a 1500p mini.. Mini Me? mini pet pic i was wondering about http://tcfish.teutonictemplar.com/minipet.shtml -Kumdori 15:03, 1 March 2007 (CST) Obviously the little mini ranger guy is fake,he just adjusted his camera angle to show himself,but as for the information on his page,so no one gets the facts wrong,first winning team got-1 kanaxia,1 island gaurdian,1 panda;sec winning team got-1 panda,1 island gaurdian;third winning team got-1 island gaurdian. there are 8 kanaxias,16 pandas,and 24 island gaurdians to date in the game. Furthermore, look at the areas around the smaller ranger. There is a color variance, indicating he used an image editing program to place the character in the picture. :The real giveaway is the texture change in the background - because he shrank down a normal shot, he shrank the grass texture behind him, which results in it looking less like grass and more like green static. - Phydeaux 16:13, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::Exactly... If you are going to photoshop a fake picture... at least do it well. LOL. I would have clone stamped the large grass around him, and then made my own shadow. It would have looked more believable. Really, not bragging though! But yea.. totally fake. What a noob! :D ::RavenJWolfe 15:28, 20 March 2007 (CST) Just hover your cursor over the pic, its says its a joke. Disclaimer of Fakeness Kal Ocatt 09:56, 5 July 2007 (CDT) Mini lich Awaiting (dis)confirmation from Gaile, she doesn't know anything about it. http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10125972 — Skuld 05:25, 3 March 2007 (CST) that pic looks hidiously fake :/--Blade (talk| ) 17:03, 3 March 2007 (CST) If they wanted to fake it, I'd think they could do a better job... >_< --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']] (talk) 17:05, 3 March 2007 (CST) :It does. GWG mutsa had a blast of stupid.--Nog64Talk 17:06, 3 March 2007 (CST kinda looks like a little dervish with wings lol,photo shop i bet.but unfortuneatly it looks exactly like the thing.waiting on confirm of this.and this just brings back my point.............1 year from now,massize fire,zoom in on a (something really stupid that anet made again)mini anet board director-all that is shown is his little pocket protector and broken glasses melting away..........Snipey lizard 16:03, 5 March 2007 (CST) Lol does look like a dervish with wins for a laugh read what all the peeps have been saying under the pic :Haha w/ year 2, I can confirm mini lich is real...Pm me ingame if you wanna see (IGN:Warior Kronos)--Warior kronos 17:37, 21 May 2007 (CDT) ::If you look at the dates, this was posted before the 2nd bdy gifts existed, so it was a hoax indeed. -- (gem / talk) 14:34, 22 May 2007 (CDT) miniature azura? ahh someone put this on the list,no pics,no proff,no topics on it,and i believe no creature in the game is named that.plz remove it or prove it right. : check guildwars.com! this is the new complimentary miniature that comes with pcgamer next month -- Menzies 18:18, 6 March 2007 (CST) : http://www.guildwars.com/press/asurapet.php -- Menzies 18:18, 6 March 2007 (CST) :Info here: guildwars.com news/20070306. --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:39, 6 March 2007 (CST) that is the worst mini pet ive ever seen,looks like a japenese manga mutant rabbit person midget thingy. :Aaaaand try to keep the conversation on the information at hand, not personal opinion. -Auron 18:27, 6 March 2007 (CST) I believe it is in fact Asura. In addition it will be a playable race in Guild Wars 2 from word of the Magazine. Purchased it today. The magazine allows for one asura per account.Ecnelis Miniature's having their own pages: I don't understand why minipet's dont have their own pages. They are afterall an inventory item, and to my knowledge every other item has its own page. This would then allow for a better discussion page based on each pet and also info regarding them more being relevant. I understand that we have the main Miniatures page, but I for one really dislike the fact that when you click on "Miniature Ghostly Hero" it takes you directly to the Ghostly Hero page (or any of the other mini's for that matter). People who want to know about the Miniature version aren't looking for info on the real creatures. I know that this is going to be objected to but I believe it could be very usefull. Especially as more minipets become available (which i'm sure they will do now that they are useable in towns). I believe this to be a topic worthy of a (sensible) discussion. --Chronicinability 02:10, 8 March 2007 (CST) :I support adding separate pages for each miniature. I've been wondering the same thing from the beginning. -- (talk) 04:14, 8 March 2007 (CST) ::I duno what you would like to put on those pages. I mean, there isn't a lot of info to put on a page for only one mini. now if this page was cut up to: Birthday Miniatures, Event Miniatures, Collector edition Miniatures and Promotion Miniatures. Then It would make sense because then there would be more info to put on a page, and room enough for future Miniatures to be added.DBZVelena 08:19, 8 March 2007 (CST) :::I dont think it should be decided by how much information there is, because take for example Bottle Rocket or any of many other items with very small pages. It just makes more sense and a clearer place for things in my opinion. The fact that the Devourer page may stay fairly plain whilst the Bone Dragon or Panda discussions might fill up pages would be an accurate representation of how the community viewed these perticular pets. Something should be done though as the page is very overcrowded and we have already had warnings such as "WARNING: This page is 42 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections" posted. --Chronicinability 08:29, 8 March 2007 (CST) ::::I honestly don't know where the decision was made to not have miniatures on their own page. I brought up elimination one or the other on the Talk:Asura#Article_name? just because that practice had been enforced in the past (although, that one's a bad example - so far we only have the mini-pet, so only one should exist anyway). ::::I have no problem supporting a seperate page for the mini-pet articles; provided both the creature article and the mini-pet article had links to each other. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:09, 8 March 2007 (CST) :::::Personally I think miniatures, like keys and chests, should have redirects to the miniature article. They don't do anything (bottle rockets do more than minis do) and everything they can do is explained in the miniature article. Plus if they each had their own page, it would be more likely we would have to remove prices. --Rainith 12:01, 8 March 2007 (CST) ::::::Yes, I'm waffling. Rainith has a good point - I see no problem with creating miniature pages, but they can just be redirects to the Miniature article. --- Barek (talk • ) - 12:04, 8 March 2007 (CST) :::::::I know they don't do a lot, but judging by the size of both the Miniatures page and also this discussion page, there needs to be some sort of seperation. The worry about removing prices is nothing new, the risk is there (and just as high) with rare and unique weapons. I suppose my point isn't that they should have their own pages because of how much they do(which is very little), but more because of the massive amount of attention they get. Keeping discussion's seperate and on pages that they directly relate to would make it much clearer and concise. --Chronicinability 17:46, 8 March 2007 (CST) someone is screwing with the pictures as above,the pictures keep going on and off,plz fix,ty :If you check the history, you'll see that no one is messing with the pictures. Maybe a problem with your browser? --Macros 16:09, 16 March 2007 (CDT) INGAME MARKET PRICEING just a suggestion but maybe we should do the same as gw guru and include price guides,but actually up to date unlike them,i think its good to start with minis here since thye are not thta high in number and the prices are steady,might as well,could help alot of us out. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 64.118.249.14 (talk • ) 13:28, March 23, 2007 (CDT). :No, it was decided long ago not to including player trade price info in GuildWiki. It's too fluid, and too easy to manipulate for scamming purposes. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:34, 23 March 2007 (CDT) :Use Guru? 132.203.83.38 16:11, 23 March 2007 (CDT) Minor glitch. Took a minipet out, then decided to throw it in storage, it still follows me around :o. - - Kamer // 19:40, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Yes you can activate (double click) them from inside storage then close the box, but as long as you are in the outpost they will still follow you. --''Lemming64'' 02:15, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Yeah I noticed this too. Should it be mentioned in the main article for people who want to show off their green mini, and still have a full inventory of stuff to sell? --Cursed Condemner 23:03, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :::What if its out and you sell it? - Chrisworld 21:08, 22 July 2007 (CDT) Revert I Reverted the article seeing as how it was deleted by 198.200.181.193--Dr.D 10:19, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Jungle Troll has a new icon, it's different now. 2 years anyone know yet? i have an account at 23 months so we will hear soon what, if anything, we get. ~Soqed Hozi~ 14:32, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :Gaile Gray just logged off after talking to players for awhile in both Kamadan and then Shing Jea, and while she was on stated that there would be presents at 2 years (I,m at 23 months myself). I unfortunately did not think of taking a screenshot of this until after it had been pushed off the text window, but maybe someone else did get a shot and/or can back me up on this? --Colonel Popcorn 02:33, 20 April 2007 (CDT) I think there is a lich being sold on guru O_o--Blade (talk| ) 04:39, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :That would be mine. :) --Zidewinder 04:57, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Gwen would be awsome, but an Elf?!!!! Tycn 05:41, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :Ah, Wintersday Elf now, false alarm :) Tycn 05:56, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :: Mini Gwen http://i17.photobucket.com/albums/b70/a_perfectschism/gwen.jpg --SkyHiRider 09:15, 27 April 2007 (CDT) What about the Water Djin? it's not listed in the officiel wiki.. — Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 06:05, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Last collumn Is the last collumn on the birthday present series are usefull? As the lists are under the first or second annual series and.. only available there.. isn't it obvious? — Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 06:28, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Like this: :I removed the availability information from the first and second annual miniatures as it was indeed unnecessary information. New Ghostly Pic Guildmate of mine got a Ghostly form HoH. I made a screen from it in a clear version, but i cant uplaod it (not registered), so here are the links: As PNG As DDS if someone wants to change something Regards, Xena Ewok, Leader of "Rank Fifteen but no Emote bug" 62.68.18.64 07:33, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :Uploaded - thank you for your contribution! — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 12:35, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Maybe Another Wave of New Asian Limited Edition Mini-Pets In an official blog of Taiwan region, there will be 3 more new miniatures that never seen in-game as prizes of a lucky draw for the anniversary of GW in that region. They are: Zhed Shadowhoof (10), Shiro'ken Assassin (10), and Vizu (10). Here is the page you can see the pictures of them. --Michfho 07:31, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :This Chinese blog says that there will be 70 minis total given away in the draw - 10 each of Vizu, Zhed, Shiro'ken Assassin, Asura, Oni, Longhair Yeti, and Naga Raincaller. The last 4 obviously aren't new, but it'll add to the number of oni, yeti, and naga minis in existence. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 14:02, 27 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yes I will update the numbers once the result of the lucky draw confirmed. Maybe I can even update the pictures if in case I get one from the draw (see my user page if you doubt how I can :P) --Michfho 22:06, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Just found those 3 new type of mini-pets will be prizes of Japan GW netcafe promotional luck draw. Zhed Shadowhoof (40 in total), Shiro'ken Assassin (40 in total), and Vizu (20 in total). :I think that you mean Nika... Vizu is the ghost. ~ Pae 20:32, 27 April 2007 (CDT) ::From the Chinese page, the transliteration given was 薇如 wéi rú which to me sounds like "Vizu". Also, the Chinese name for Vizunah Square mission contains those words. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 21:12, 27 April 2007 (CDT) ::It is Vizu, affirmative. Not only from the Chinese page, from the Japanese page we can know the pronouncation definitely. Most likely it should be the look of the mortal version of Vizu, before she became a god of Canthan, although she has the same outlook as Nika (Vizu has a different hair style in the immortal form) . --Michfho 21:57, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Here is the page you can see the pictures of them. --Michfho 12:02, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Whoa whats with the Asura? anyone who speaks taiwanese translate that please? :I used babelfish to translate from Chinese, which gives: "↑ heh heh ~ P slightly arranged her to change in a big way the miniature Arab League sura, but, played the family to attain certainly is miniature". I'm not entirely sure what that means, and "Arab League sura" is most likely a translation error. I think he means that he Photoshopped it. Alaris 13:25, 27 April 2007 (CDT) ::Let me give that section a try...it's saying that a user "manipulated the image to get a picture of a big asura, but alas, players only get a miniature one." — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 13:54, 27 April 2007 (CDT) I looked at that site but im confused by something.... Why is there a big asura, then a small one? is this some type of asura potion? that would rox :).... (personally i believe so, if u look at the pic the larger asura is casting a shadow...) -TehBuG- :The editor of the blog just wrote she did some magic to show a man-height Asura, but didn't say how. BTW the blog is an official blog of NCTaiwan, and maintained by their crew. I doubt (and I hope so :D) the big Asura was a special effect (like those transforming potions) that will be added into the game later (maybe in GW:EN). --Michfho 04:13, 1 May 2007 (CDT) Changing the image-sizes I changed the preview-picture sizes to fit better with the page. Hopefully it will load faster and look better now. :) --Joze 11:19, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Second Annual and Canthan Characters I was just wondering if the second set of minis is only for 2nd year tyrian chars and 1st year canthans get the 1st set. Or do the first year canthans also get the second annual set?--Bloo Kazoo 17:04, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :1st birthdays get the first set, 2nd birthdays get the second set.--Sykoone 17:16, 27 April 2007 (CDT) ::total gyp! --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:11, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :::Oh, I want the Juggernaut and the Mandragor Imp and Palawa Joko and and and... ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 07:35, 28 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Gwen mini for the win! I am bobo 10:13, 28 April 2007 (CDT) Pictures should have something else in them for scale No need to go through and change existing pictures in a hurry, but future pictures should be taken with a character or common landmark so that people can see the size of the mini pets. The mini pets use the same model as the real big version, so screenshots of them look the same as the big versions unless you have a known item in the view to give a sense of scale. The owner's character would probably be best since they don't vary much in size. Vizu a user added a mini nika pic, and that is their only contrib on the wiki. Removing cus it is false. ~Soqed Hozi~ 06:51, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :If you'll take a look at the link to the official Japanese GW site posted above, you'll see that there /is/ in fact a miniature Vizu/Nika thingamajig. 218.186.12.11 12:54, 29 April 2007 (CDT) ::It's Vizu, not Nika. See the section above on "new asian mini-pets" in which a couple of native speakers read the page and confirm it. In any case, it would go under the 'Other' section of the gallery anyway. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 12:57, 29 April 2007 (CDT) black cloud? Hi everyone, I have been seing weird things lately with the asura, in UW, when my visages are up and my asura is in adjacent range, I seem to see a black cloud over its head pop up in 2-3 second intervals. I have taken many screenshots, but only 2 have been seemingly noticable. I have put this in the Asura discussion page, but noone seems to notice it, so I copied it to here. (t- ) 19:51, 30 April 2007 (CDT) :See the first two images on - Underworld trapping. The black clouds are pretty normal, though I'm not sure what causes them. -- (gem / talk) 20:41, 30 April 2007 (CDT) ::Well, maybe he's just breathing :o ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 15:26, 22 June 2007 (CDT) Ruby Djinn ???/Other unknown minipet? A friend I trust has told me of two sightings of this mini. It is not the water djinn, it's the ruby, the red elementalist. Can anyone confirm? I find it very odd that the wiki doesn't have it, but if it exists I want it badly, my favorite mini is currently the water. Appreciate any information. It's hard to prove something doesn't exist, sadly... NightAngel 08:48, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :If it exists it will be seen in game pretty soon when ppl show case it. If we hear nothing within a few days it's most likely a hoax. -- (gem / talk) 11:53, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :: Yes, it's probably a hoax. It was such an attractive hoax (and most of them are, of course) that I wanted it to be true. NightAngel 12:35, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::I saw a Sapphire Djinn turn from blue to red after getting quite drunk, but I doubt that that's where the rumor started... (T/ ) 01:45, 4 May 2007 (CDT) Anyone know what this is: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v487/shadow_cave/wtfminipet.jpg ? (sighted in Shing Jea) Rhia Aryx 01:42, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :Thorn Wolf. -Auron 01:43, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::If anyone else can confirm their existence and/or color, can they add it to the main page? Rhia Aryx 01:51, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::My bad, it already seems to be there. o.o; looks really different from the side, i swear >.> Rhia Aryx 01:59, 4 May 2007 (CDT) PCPP / Australia The Australian gaming magazine PC Powerplay is currently offering an exclusive miniature to those that purchase it. Just so you know. :) :It's just the Asura. ANet had said other magazines were still going to offer it, and now Australia gets their chance for one.--Sykoone 19:36, 11 May 2007 (CDT) A bit more clarification The page has a somewhat ambiguous point it alludes to but never really declares. Does the second annual miniatures replace the first for b-day presents? Or is it strictly for 2 year old characters? Or something else entirely? I may seem stupid for asking this but I'm sure I'm not the only one who's wondered it. It wouldn't hurt to add the information to the page (I'd add it if I knew ;-) Cowboysoultaker 20:40, 16 May 2007 (CDT) ::I found my answer on this discussion board. I think that I will add the information to the article.Cowboysoultaker 20:44, 16 May 2007 (CDT) Skree Tracker/Harpy Ranger I noticed that the Skree mini is listed with two different names on the page - Harpy Ranger is listed in the table, Skree Tracker is listed in the picture gallery. They're obviously the same thing, but the page should use only the name that matches the in-game name of the mini. Can someone confirm the name and update the page? Thanks. — HarshLanguage 19:46, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :It should be Harpy Ranger (obviously it has the *skin* of a Skree Tracker) — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 19:48, 20 May 2007 (CDT) ::I got this minipet.. I'll confirm when I return home.. — Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 03:07, 21 May 2007 (CDT) ::: I confirm, this is Harpy Ranger.. :) 85.201.72.31 14:41, 24 May 2007 (CDT) ... It is not confirmed that some guild we din't know about is made up of scammers.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:28, 30 May 2007 (CDT) PvP Characters Do you get a birthday gift for PvP chars that are one year old? Or is it only for PvE?--121.127.192.98 19:48, 1 June 2007 (CDT) :Any character. --Kale Ironfist 19:56, 1 June 2007 (CDT) Suggestions? What would you suggest they use as mini-pets in the 3rd year? My biggest suggestion is Flesh Golem or Glint :GAAA! I still didn't get my 1st year pets! You're already talking 3rd year? Sorry for the outburst, but... I want a pet too! (note: not a bug, I just got into GW late) Alaris 09:36, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :::WOO MINI SHIRO FIRST YEAR (a bit late tlling you this tho, was a few months ago)-Chrisworld 02:11, 30 June 2007 (CDT) Miniature names I was in DoA, and my mini turtle got the name "Birthday Turtle Doll" when it got mysteriously selectable, but someone elses was called "Miniature Aatxe", despite it being a birthday present. If anyone knows how to give them levels/names, can you test this out? 84.9.237.104 05:17, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ADDED: I have a screenshot 84.9.237.104 05:24, 13 July 2007 (CDT) Random bug/glitch. Cant customise the names or anything brains12 12:01, 16 July 2007 (CDT) Mini Zenmai I was just in Kamadan AD 1 When I saw a Mini Zenmai, first I have ever seen, and wiki had no mention of it. Got a screen shot of it 2. http://img502.imageshack.us/my.php?image=untitledfl5.jpg Luminarus 02:55, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :Vizu. already listed. -- Xeon 03:03, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::Oops, my bad thought it was ZenmaiLuminarus 21:38, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::Looks more like Nika to me --Gimmethegepgun 21:50, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :::Regardless of look, it's still Vizu (discussion). — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 23:16, 27 July 2007 (CDT)